


一日女友（北慎  ）（慎点）

by sennli



Category: The Rampage from Exile Tribe (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:13:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26642770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sennli/pseuds/sennli
Summary: 北慎灵感来源于某期shibuxile里面的aftertalk哇，当时北猪选了mako酱是理想男友。以及一些两个人极少的小互动吧，不喜勿入纯脑洞向，慎入。想写一篇关于两个浪配里我最喜欢的颜的细细碎碎的糖。估计会长期写北猪各种奇奇怪怪的冷门cp，慎点。
Relationships: Fujiwara Itsuki/Yoshino Hokuto, Yoshino Hokuto/Hasegawe Makoto
Comments: 1





	一日女友（北慎  ）（慎点）

“诶，hokuto也选mako酱哦。”

“嗯，在一起能够静下心来的人比较好。”hokuto抬起在卧室灯光下略显苍白的小脸，眉骨微微挑动，慢悠悠地回答着大树的问题。  
“虽然有趣的人也很不错，但是累的时候，还是能治愈我的那种人比较好。”

“我会治愈你的哦。”mako酱的脸在屏幕上放大，露出他特有的带点小男孩般羞涩又满足的笑容，头发染成好了看的奶金色，手还是忍不住的下意识在嘴巴处匆匆遮掩一下再拿开。

“哈，大家都选了阿，我也偷偷选了哦...”节目接近尾声，MC大树继续接着问题聊，不过此时的hukoto已经有点跑神了，只是随着气氛对镜头含糊不清的做出几个反映。

mako酱果然很适合白金色，看起来好舒服...hokuto心想着，呆呆的看着屏幕上的几个人神游，终于在最后尾声处露出标准イケメン笑容。

Shibuxile的远程录制结束了，hokuto整个人向后仰，让身体整个陷进自己的大沙发里，真是不想动了，hokuto想着，明明也没什么工作量，录完还是感觉莫名的疲惫感一点点蔓延进脑子里，消磨着本就不太强的意志。

“嘟嘟嘟...”hokuto艰难地保持着不动的姿势尽量伸长手臂去拿手机，居然是的大树发来的消息，节目不是才刚刚结束吗...难道出了问题？

“Hokuto，你还没睡吧，刚刚导播说担心我们这期的素材不太够哇，本来就是线上录制，很多卡顿的地方后期可能都用不了哦，所以想选你多录制一段呢。怎么样，可以吗可以吗QWQ。”

啊，这是，新工作？哇...

“很简单的哦，就是刚刚选浪配男友的游戏，给得票最多的mako酱拍摄一段女友视角的视频啦，最好有点互动，不用很长的，你们最近有空见面的话录一些片段就好哦。”

听起来好像更加麻烦了...

“刚刚hokuto不是选了mako酱吗，这件事情就拜托了！我也会通知mako酱的！”

大树业务繁忙，发通知也风风火火的，留下独自在手机面前懵逼的hoku酱。

真是的...刚刚...不写makoto好了，应该写itsuki的吧...比较不会惹麻烦。

（此时在家喂Mars的itsuki因为突然打喷嚏而默默关上了窗户）

为什么写了makoto，刚刚...

大概好久没见makoto，又刚好透过屏幕看到那个熟悉又陌生的孩子气的笑。对，大概...是笑容吧，看到就能让自己的心暂时安静下来，不去想太过复杂的东西。

一起拍戏的时候也是这样，偶尔回头看见那个不含杂质的几乎是暖光里透出来的笑，突然就会听不到周围太过嘈杂的其他声音了，好像突然安静了...

makoto是有这种治愈力的人。

“嘟嘟嘟...”这次不是信息了，是makoto的电话。

Hokuto楞了几秒，摇摇头还是接了电话。

“hoku桑，大树跟你讲那个要补拍的环节了吗？”makoto直接的抛出问题，没有过多的犹豫。

“嗯...”说起来私下和makoto打电话联系还是第一次，平时最多也就在line群里发发消息，私聊都几乎没有，一时间倒是有些不适应了。

“那我们明天就去拍吧，早一点弄完，把素材交了就好，应该不会太麻烦...”

“嗯，早点把工作做完比较好。但是，拍什么好？我的拍摄技术可是非常一般...”hokuto踌躇着，一想到又要做不擅长的事情就头疼。

“没关系啦，到时候用手持录一段，随意一点的做备用，大树说也不一定会用到，大概也就水一下时长？不用特别正式的。”

Hokuto一边听一边想着要出门录东西，烦恼的问号不停出现在头顶。

“我们明天一起去吃饭吧，Hoku桑。我想起一家很不错的店呢...想和hoku桑一起去。”makoto的声音淡淡的传过来，也像是有魔力般的，让hokuto短暂的感觉放松，好像拍摄也不是多么麻烦的事情。

“那...hoku桑明天见哦，很久没有见面了，我也很期待见到hoku桑哦。”直到通话结束了很久hokuto还在回想，居然是真的又要和mako酱单独拍摄了，这次还是私下的没有别人在场的拍摄。

大概，会是不知道说什么吧，就算是有人在的时候也不知道该说什么。和mako酱私下吃饭，像makoto和kazuma平时那样的私下聚会？

这怎么想都有些...

当然第二天吉野北人还是按照约定时间，手里举着便携手持摄影机，严实的带着口罩，穿着件单薄的浅色衬衣出现在和mako酱约定好的路口。时间已经是傍晚，云朵很低，被太阳的残余光辉染成橘红色，临近晚饭的时段，街上的人也熙熙攘攘，赶忙去享用今日的正餐。

“嘿！Hoku桑。”突然被人从后面拍了肩膀，洗发水的清爽气味闯入鼻息，回过头，就看见高自己半头的男生眯着眼睛笑着，尽管口罩遮住了脸,还是能清楚的感觉到被遮挡住的脸上的甜甜的笑意。

“啊，等等，让我摁一下开始。”hokuto摁下按钮，makoto也乖乖的站在他身侧，两个人好看的身影出现在画面里，对着镜头打招呼。”makoto今天穿了一件简单的卫衣，基本没有戴什么首饰，猛地一看就像附近学校刚刚放学出来的高中生一样，让hokuto顿时产生一种接孩子的错觉。

“哇，我刚刚练完舞出来呢，练着练着就不太注意时间了，一看到表就马上去洗澡，之后又匆匆忙忙跑出来了...”两个人边走边聊着，有一句没一句的日常，时不时说到些什么私人话题，抬头看看手持摄影机，两人都默契的转移话题，开始聊聊浪配最近的计划和单曲什么的。

“我来拿一会儿？”makoto微微低下身子，去接过hokuto手里的手持，hokuto好不容易解放了自己的手臂，稍微靠后站了一些，出现在屏幕makoto身后的地方，偷偷伸展着自己的胳膊。 Makoto看着镜头里出现一个小画面的hokuto时隐时现的，不由得被逗笑了。

虽然是私下没有过多交集的两个人，但是团队打磨出来的默契可以充分的掌握配合队友调整的技巧，没有人会不喜欢默契的感觉。

终于到了mako酱预约的店了，吃饭前两人先把手持停了，取下口罩，等到菜都好了再开始录制，两人也借此可以休息一会，毕竟一直对着摄影机是无法放松的。

“呼...”hokuto靠在椅子上，慢慢咽下一小口乌龙茶，不被镜头拍着的时候就不用那么费力，即使只是休息几分钟，hokuto也要稍微的瘫一下才舒服。

“hoku桑最近很累？怎么感觉又瘦了，是有在断食吗。”mako酱揉了揉自己额头前的几缕碎发，目光又回到hokuto身上。

“不要再说我瘦了，我也不想太瘦了...没有很长时间的断食...不过嘛...嘛...嘛嘛” hokuto不再说下去，调皮的隔着桌子向对面的makoto眨了眨眼睛，传递着“你懂的”的信号，之后又露出一个无奈的笑容。

Makoto一直保持淡淡微笑的表情却有些绷不住，低下头看着桌子，神色间略有些担忧。

“喂，想什么呢，喂，makoto，嗯？”

Mako酱抬头，看到已经从瘫倒状态充电恢复的hokuto就明了了，眉宇间的担忧一下子释放出去，取而代之的是弟弟般的满分笑容，无比熟悉又陌生的笑容。

一边的Hokuto眼睛亮亮的，摄影机前会自带光环的hokuto，每一次都比之前更加让人移不开目光。

这两个人即使不做什么，仅仅是同框就足够养眼了。

“我们今天的主题是女友视角来着吧，那我来拍你一段。”hokuto拿起手持，对准了makoto，“嗯，我想想，要不先来做个甜品的食评？”

“嗯，好哦。”makoto顺从的点点头，拿起小勺子挖了一口面前的芒果布丁，看着镜头缓慢送入口中。  
“好吃哇！”mako酱露出惊喜的表情，另一只空出来的手伸出圆圆的大拇指，点头赞赏着刚刚品尝过的布丁。

不愧是mako酱，看起来真的挺好吃的呢。对面的hokuto暗暗嘀咕着。

“嗯...接下来，拍一个第一视角的喂的好吗？”hokuto思考着大树所说的大概就是这种要求的视频吧。虽然有些羞耻，但毕竟都是经过POL磨练的男人们，mako酱肯定是没问题的。

“嗯，开始了哦。”mako酱说完低下头，这次特别用勺子挖了很有造型感的一勺，嫩滑的布丁上带着几块新鲜的芒果，在室内暖调的光下显得意外的可口。

“啊”mako酱将精心“设计”好的布丁贴近镜头，同时自己也跟着半张开嘴巴，露出几颗可爱的牙齿。

另一边的hokuto对这种情节早就习以为常，只是面对面的距离的第一视角看makoto做这种事情还是有点冲击的，视线不由自主的向上移动，从makoto的手看到下巴，最后停在makoto的双目上。

感受到另外的视线，makoto也绷不住一直不动，目光从镜头前移开，对上hokuto的视线，莫名的尴尬气氛在那几秒的空气里蔓延。

“啊...”一个不注意，hokuto手里举着的手持摄影机滑落了，没有摄影机做前景遮挡，整个格局变成makoto直接把勺子送到hokuto嘴边的样子，此时此刻此地，没有摄影机，这样姿态动作....mako酱一时进也不是，退也不是...两个人看着彼此都有些呆滞。  
终于，hokuto先忍不住笑了，学着像个少女jk的样子靠近，鬼使神差般的，接收那个芒果释放出诱惑的信号，hokuto就那样凑近，张开嘴巴，咽下了那口布丁。品尝完也不助点头道，“确实很好吃哇”。

一系列动作之后，两个人相视一笑，无奈又耍宝的样子。

“别管那个相机了，反正素材肯定是够了。”hokuto伸手拖着下巴，完全不想继续营业的状态。这也让makoto放弃了去整理那个摄影机的想法，两个人对着一桌子美食，终于开始兴奋的搓搓手，露出本能的食欲。

“嘛，我走这边回去。”走到该分别的路口，hokuto准备和mako酱告别了。

果然，和makoto在一起的时间，是能让自己安静下来的时间...即使什么都不做，只是静下来吃饭，但这偏偏是现在生活里最难得的时间...

“嗯好，hoku桑，拜拜哦。”

“嗯，拜拜。”

“hoku桑...”还没走出去一步就又被叫住，hokuto疑问的转身，直接撞进一个温暖的带着清香味道的怀抱里。没错，mako酱直接给他来了一个巨大的熊抱，几乎包住了他整个身子，最后还附带把脑袋轻轻埋进hokuto的颈窝里。

就这样保持了又半分钟，mako酱没讲话，而hokuto也没做出任何反映，在那一瞬间慢慢闭上眼睛，放松了紧绷的身体，呼吸着少年怀抱里让人安心的气息。无论如何，不管怎样，现在hokuto只想要依赖一下，尽管是在这个短暂怀抱里。

终于等到makoto松手了，对着hokuto带着些许疑惑迷茫的小脸低头小声说道：“我说了，我会治愈你的。” 说完就很快收回身子，向着hokuto摆摆手，转头走了，不想让人发现他脸上可疑的红晕。

“嗯，mako酱的话，治愈就很有效了。”hokuto如是说。

那段素材最终也没有出现在shibuxile里面，手持摄影机里的录像两个人谁也没有过问，大概某一天看到，hokuto会想起那个夜晚分别的拥抱，以及说可以治愈他的那个mako酱，那样大概可以静下心来。


End file.
